The Phantress of Paranorma Dame
by Nireena26
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Author's Notes

Okay, so I wanted to explain a few things before you all begin reading this story and add a reference page so that if anything gets confusing this can be helpful in any way possible. This page will be updated at any time with suggestions and useful comments from the readers. So without further ado, my ideas for this story.

After watching the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame a couple of months ago, I started getting this idea for a Danny Phantom fanfiction and writing down a few possibilities came up with a good way of using the movie's plotline plus using some other plot ideas of a few movies, musicals, and TV shows to give it a bit more dexterity.

Just to let you know that ghosts will also be referred to as ghouls only for the fact that it rhymes with "fool" and fits well with what I have planned. Plus, to make things clear Fenton and Phantom are two seperate people to help with the number of characters needed for this.

Here is the character list so far:

Nyreena Dark (oc)=Quasimodo

Danny Fenton=Phoebus

Danny Phantom=Darren

Dan Phantom=Frollo

Vlad Masters=Archdeacon

Technus=Hugo

Spectra=Laverne

Wulf=Victor

Zarda (oc)=Clopin

Jack Fenton=himself

Though I am using the script for the movie I wrote the story in its own way just because I thought it would be more interesting this way. Now I think it's time for me to stop jabbering and let you get to reading!


	2. The Bells of Paranorma Dame

Well, now that the notes are out of the way here is the first chapter of this interesting tale that I have created.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the script for the Walt Disney version of the movie or any of the references that are written in or Danny Phantom. Just the characters that you don't recognize. Just need to make this clear.

* * *

Danny Phantom

The Phantress of Paranorma Dame

Chapter 1-The Bells of Paranorma Dame

There is a town called Galmateris, and what a strange and interesting town it is. For you see, it is the only place on the planet where the Ghost Zone and Earth can coexist in one place at the same time. And in this town lives a ghoul by the name of Zalda who always wears a clown-like costume and a mask that covers the top half of his face for celebrations and things along the lines of that. That morning he was entertaining a group of small children of ghost and human alike with his witty antics and comedic ways, making the young ones laugh with delight. After letting them enjoy his performance he told them, "Ah, my dear little ones, it is yet another bright and wonderful morning in our glorious city of Galmateris, no? Oh, and listen very closely..."

In a close proximity to their location was a large building made of pure white marble with two large towers, one on each side of the structure, with a giant stained glass window inserted below a spacious crosswalk that connected the two with another that was enclosed and the rest of the architecture spanned out behind for about two city blocks . For what they were hearing was the great bells of the church being rung as they always have been. After listening to the music for a few moments the entertainer continued, "Isn't it beautiful? The sweet tones that everyone can awake to and start their day on a high note. Get it? High "note"? Well, joking aside, you should know that they didn't use to ring with the automated system they're on now? Oh no, they used to be rung by a single person, a young ghostly woman whose tale is a mighty one indeed and it starts almost two decades ago...

_Twenty years ago..._

It was a cold winter night as a boat carrying three ghosts, a couple with a baby in her mother's arms were being slipped into the city on the river Spiriteine in a small rowboat steered by a young man by the name of Jack Fenton who was helping the small family sneak their way into town from the Ghost Zone by way of a natural portal. As they slid under the many bridges that passed over the water the child began to cray a bit which alarmed all three adults quite a bit. Rocking the infant to lull it back to sleep the young woman said to it, "Shh, little dear. We'll be there real soon."

Once he saw that it was okay the human pulled under another arch walkway and landed on the shore beside it, quickly hopping out and getting the boat higher up on land while the passengers climbed out, with the man helping his wife and child out. Once he was finished Jack turned to the three and said, "Your Majesties, on behalf of my family I welcome you to the great city of Galmateris."

Suddenly without warning several guards appeared and surrounded the refugees and the person they trusted to help them get to safety. As the soldiers closed in and the silence of the fear getting quickly unbearable, a set of hoof steps could be heard coming towards the scene. A few minutes later the beast, pure black and standing higher than everyone else, appeared and atop it was the most feared being in the entire metropolis: Judge Damon Phantom, upkeeper of the peace and considered himself to be the only pure entity in the eyes of the Lord. When the steed came through the line of offense, the official looked at the duo with a scorned look in his eye, the ghostly man getting in front of his love as a sign of protection blocking the view of his offspring at the same time, and growled, "Well, I never thought I would see you sneaking into town like this, Pariah. With your wife, no less."

Removing the hood of his cloak to reveal his identity, the Ghost King returned the look he was given with one of anger and remorse and answered, "It was only because of you and your false lies that drew everyone to revolt and forcing us to flee from our home."

"Doesn't matter now anyway, does it?," the matriarch of the town pointed out, almost sarcastically.

Motioning to his men to move forward with the capture, Phantom ordered, "Arrest them."

The guards were quick to move in on the king and the young man, and as for the queen when her husband was pulled away had tried her best to conceal her bundled baby under her cloak but unfortunately one soldier had noticed the movements, went over to her, grabbed her arm and inquired, "Hey, you, what is that you're hiding?"

"Something stolen while they made their way through into the city, no doubt," the judge surmised, quickly jumping to the wrong conclusion. "Take it from her."

Fear flashing through her glowing dark blue eyes, the queen broke free of the hand that was holding her captive and made a run for it, which only enraged Damon and commenced pursuit behind her the thunder of the horse's hooves feeling like an earthquake to the escaping ghoul.

As for the other two, the guards stayed with their captives and didn't follow, knowing that the official could handle things himself. However, several random noises coming from every direction wasn't helping the mood a whole lot. When it became too much, two of the troop went to go look for the source leaving the others vulnerable to what was making all the racket. As the rest of the cavalry looked around where they stood, they never noticed a lone figure ducking in and out of the shadows, getting closer and closer to his first target, who was one of the guards that held Fenton prisoner. When he was close enough, the figure was fast as lightning and took the armored man out in the blink of an eye leaving his comrades in a flabbergasted state, wondering what had happened and where the now unconscious warrior was.

While the humans were perplexed by what had happened, Pariah was not. He had sensed the ghost approaching and was able to watch as he took out the soldier and disappear. And with everyone befuddled it gave the king the perfect opportunity to give his own counterattack. Gathering his strength he broke free of his captors then grabbed two of them and bashed them together, causing total knockouts. Dropping the men he turned his attention to the young man who got him into the town the mysterious ghoul had taken out the other guards and was making sure that the job was done right. Approaching, the king observed who had saved the two and memorized the details: the long silver hair tied back in a ponytail with messy bangs that hung in his face, the medium-brimmed hat on his head that was tilted forward to cover most of his face, the bright green eyes that glowed with courage, determination, and a kind-hearted nature that could be seen through them, the black and silver-gray trimmed coat with black pants and silver boots that had a whitish glow all around it. Pariah could tell that his being was going to have a destiny unlike anybody had ever known.

For our hero, he had seen the monarch approaching while he was making sure that all the soldiers were out cold and didn't have to worry aobut fighting them again, stood up straight and gave a curt bow and said, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry that I couldn't get here in time to save your wife as well, but there was a choice to be made to which certain consequences must be paid and this was the only way. I am sorry to say that you will have a loss but will have to wait twenty years before joy will be given back to you. I can't go into much more, but this is what it has to be. But I can show you just one glimpse of what I mean. Follow me!"

Turning around, he dashed off in the direction the queen and Damen had gone in with the king and Jack quickly following behind. Using the hoof steps made in the snow the three traced the trail all the way to the church, where the scene explained it all.

As for Queen Leona, her ordeal at the current moment was very different than the one her husband had while she was running away from her pursuer. After she had broken free of the guard that had tried to take her baby from her, the royal woman had made the choice to make a run for it never expecting the judge to follow after her. However, her escape was dulled when she felt the ground under her tremble with the thundering steps of the beast closing in behind her. Summoning all the energy she had the ghost picked up speed which only made Phantom push his ride to go faster as well. At first it seemed like there was no way of escape but as if it were a blessing a closed gate popped into view and seeing it the mother moved into its direction and jumped over it just as the judge was reaching down to grab the back of her cloak. Seeing that the way was blocked, the being of justice made his equine rear up and go around knowing exactly where to go. After escaping that close shave, the escapee made her way through the may alleyways until coming out onto a large square that surrounded the front of the great and proud cathedral called Paranorma Dame. Running up the steps, being careful not to slip on the ice, she managed to get to the large doors and hoping that someone was still awake banged on the wood and cried, "Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary! If anybody can hear me, please let us in!"

However, it was too late as a whinny was heard behind her and it could only mean one thing: dangers was closing in very fast. Whipping around she only had a few seconds to see Damen come right at her and grabbed the bundled baby and began a tug-of-war which ended with Leona being swung down, causing her to lose her grip, slide on the ice, and land hard on the cold concrete stoop and injure her with a fatal wound to the back of the queen's head, ending her afterlife right then and there. Seeing what had just happened as a fitting punishment, the ghost turned his attention to what was the criminal, in his point of view, trying to protect he was perplexed when he heard the sould of soft crying coming from the wrapping. Moving the prize into the crook of his right arm, he muttered, "A baby?," then loosened the blanket to reveal her face, gasped and said, "A princess!"

The magistrate couldn't believe, never even expected, something like this, but with the way he was thinking he had to get rid of it before it became a problem, especially for him. Looking around, he noticed a well and got an idea. Rearing his steed he rode over to the water-bearing shaft he raised the child over it and was just about to drop the infant in when someone behind him cried, "Stop, before it's too late!"

Turning around to see who said that, the official saw that it was Archdeacon Vlad Masters, the leader of the church and the only one who was up at that time of night and had heard the late queen's cry for help and rushed outside and found the scene which appalled him to the very core of his soul. Looking right at Phantom he accused, "How dare you spill innocent ectoplasm on the steps of this church. Both of our kinds share this place as neutral ground and you went and broke that. Now you will add this child to your guilt?"

"This child is an unholy abomination. I'm sending it back to the Zone where it belongs," Damon simply stated, his slitting and his and holding the bundle lowering closer to the well. "However you may see it, I am guiltless. She ran. I pursued. Simple as that. As I see it, my conscience is clear."

"And as God can see it, you can lie to yourself and to your minions and claim that you haven't anything to confess to, but you can and will never be able to run or hide what you have done from the very eyes of Paranorma Dame," the priest warned, pointing up at the church at the same time.

Following up to where the man of the Lord was pointing to, the passer of judgement's eyes grew wide with fear for the first time in a long, long time feeling a slight twinge of that same emotion for his eternal soul. Continuing to stare at the massive marble structure, he asked Masters, "What should I do to make up for this?"

Picking up the now almost transparent body of the baby's mother, Vlad replied with a saddened look on his face, "Care for the infant. Raise it as your own. It's the only way I that I can think of."

"What? You mean to tell me that the only thing that I can possibly do is to be tied down with this-," Phantom started to snarl, but looking down at the child once again her bright ice blue eyes twinkling and noticed that she had quite the peculiar birthmark across one, the right, in the shape of a tribal rose with the stem going down the cheek and stopping midway on the side of her neck. Knowing that having a child around the Castle of Justice would be a weight and possibly suspicious to some that worked there, he made a decision. Making his mode of transportation turn around and head over to the archdeacon and when the human was in handing reach passed down the baby and offered, "Very well, but for the best interest let stay here in the church, somewhere where she can't be seen."

"Stay here? In the church? You know there isn't many places to hide a growing kid inside," Vlad pointed out, taking the newborn into his arms, placing her in the crook of her mother's body which surprisingly didn't slide through.

"Then perhaps the bell towers," the judge suggested, gesturing to the two opposite pillars. "Maybe when she's strong enough she'll be able to man them for you. Our Lord does work in mysterious ways, after all."

Letting the priest deliberate, the self-righteous ghost then thought to himself, "Maybe this daughter of the unholy king may someday once be use to me."

After thinking it over, the man of faith agreed to house the girl in the church but did ask the new foster father what the name of his new charge was and the magistrate chose one that meant rose of the night: Nyreena.

From what he could see from the alleyway the three were hiding in, Pariah's heart filled with sorrow for the loss of his beloved and child. He had understood what his rescuer said about having a loss but will have joy back in two decades. But to go so long without family he would rather die than see his child in the hands of his enemy. A gesture from the silver-haired ghost told the king that it was time to go and nodding in reply the former monarch returned the hood of the cloak he was wearing back over his head and disappeared into the night, praying that his daughter would grow up strong and bright and hopefully be the princess the Zone would be waiting for.

Back in present time, Zalda asked his young audience, "I have a riddle for you my friends, to guess and ponder at while the bells sing out from the church: who is the ghost and who is the girl? Oh, sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Paranorma Dame!"

* * *

Well, here we go with the first chapter! Next time is with our heroine and her friends and my one of two favorite songs out of the whole movie! Catch you next time!


	3. Out There

I am warning you all now this is one seriously long chapter so you may want to get something to drink, go to the bathroom, and/or something to snack on because you're going to be sitting their a while. That is if you are sitting.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Only the characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Danny Phantom/The Hunchback of Notre Dame

The Phantress of Notre Dame

Ch. 2-Out There

As soon as the ghoul cried out with glee, in the connected bell towers the rings of the great iron instruments were starting to fade away as a young ghost that was twenty years of human age old had finished the carefully scheduled operation, grabbed a rope and swung down to the floor of the wide crosswalk from the parapet, as as she was just close enough let go and landed in a crouch her royal blue hair, arranged in a layered style, flying all about and some of it boscuring her vision. Huffing a sigh the young phantress slicked it back to reveal her glowing ice blue eyes lit with a fire of self-determination and courage unlike anything known before and her floral birthmark that looked liked it bloomed over the years as she grew up, her attire consisting of a midnight black dress that was skin-tight at the top and flowly at the bottom with a royal blue stripe near the bottom and a same-colored corset holding up the gown. Though it was strapless, she wore two skin-tight sleeves that matched the top edge of the outfit and formed out into a triangle that rested on the top of her hands.

Standing up she smoothed the cloth out, fixing everything so that it would rest comfortably on her body. For as long as she could remember, Nyreena had been ringing the bells the church she was known for ever since she was strong enough to pull the ropes to move the musically-toned shaped iron. Sure it was an okay life but the one thing the spirit wanted the most was a chance to explore the city and walk amongst its people, human and ghost alike, but was made clear by her guardian Judge Damen Phantom, the minister of justice, that she was not to step one foot out the doors of Paranorma Dame. He practically said it everyday, so much so it must have been engraved into her brain by now.

Walking out onto the balcony that stood out the ghost felt a cool breeze blow by even though it was a rather warm late morning for the end of October. Looking down below she watched the townspeople set up the square for Galmateris's annual fair that celebrated the mixed races' cultures and All Hollow's Eve which was the last day of the festival. Every year Nyreena watched the all the events happen and dreamed that every time it came around she was among the fair-goers and enjoying the festivities.

While she was looking about, the young ghost felt a set of figures approaching but she didn't have to worry about any signs of danger however the two that were nearing were her life-long friends and the only friends that she had. One was a gentleman with long white hair, green skin, square-framed glasses, and wore a gray-caped black trench coat named Technus who always proclaimed himself to be the master of mechanical wonder, and the other was a hunched-over black-furred wolf who wore an ecto-green jumpsuit and had a special ability to use his long claws to open portals between the Zone and Earth that was aptly named Wulf only spelled a bit differently. Once they reached her the techno-themed spirit groaned, "Oh man, I never thought I would be able to phase out of that wall!"

"Well, that's what you get for falling asleep while trying to go through marble," the beast countered snorting at the same time.

"Heh, heh, heh. Here's an idea for you: go scare a nun," the mechanically-talented apparition quipped to his companion, then glanced at the young woman continuing to stare over the ledge went over to stand beside her and looking down as well, asked, "Hey Nina, what's happening below? A quarrel? A beating?"

"A festival!," the canine answered for the girl, peering over the edge at the activity that was progressing.

"You mean it's already time for the Feast of Ghouls?," the self-explaining spectre inquired, quickly getting excited.

"Uh, huh," the phantress replied, a bit downcasted.

"Yes, yes, yes!," Technus exclaimed, pumping his arms back and forth. "Pour the wine and cut the ectoplasmic-contaiminated cheese!"

"It is a definite treat to watch the picturesque splendor of the townfolk every year," Wulf observed with pride.

"Especially with great balcony seats to watch it from," the egomaniac added.

"Yep, watching," Nyreena said with dread, her expression clearly showing it as she turned away and walked back inside.

Not noticing the bell ringer leave, the mechanic continued staring down until something caught his eye.

"Oh look who it is, a mime," he said, a cheshire-like grin spreading across his face at the same time charging up an electro-ball to throw at the street performer and just as he was about to fire his hand was stopped by the oversized wild dog, with a gesture from his head, told his comrade that the girl had retreated back indoors.

Taking the hint the shorter ghost noticed her absence and asked, "Hey, hey, what gives? Why'd she go back inside?"

"Don't you want to watch the festival with us?," the creature inquired after her, his voice sounding a bit worried but got no answer.

"I just don't get it," the white-haired ghost pointed out, getting really confused.

"Maybe she's feeling a bit ill," the black-furred wolf surmised.

"That's absurd," a third voice interjected, coming towards them.

The older woman which owned the voice was Penelope Spectra, Nyreena's third and last friend, who had orange-striped red hair shaped into a horn-like style with the bottom in a flip and wore a bright red suit-styled dress that matched her profession as a psychiatrist. Walking right over to them she stated, "If twenty years of having to hear you two hasn't made her bedridden then nothing ever will."

"Well, it's just that watching the festival has been the highlight of every year for Nyreena," Wulf told his friend still a bit concerned.

"But what good is it to watch the gala if you never get to attend it?," the physician of the mind countered as a few birds began to land on her.

"Oh, not again. Get away from me, you bunch of buzzards!," she cried, waving them away in annoyance.

Heading in after their fellow spirit, she had gone upstairs to a loft where a small workstation was set up with a model of the city laid out on it and dozens of small figurines that scattered the tabletop that depicted all of the townsfolk that lived below. Sitting down on the stool that sat in front of the table the young woman rested her head down and fiddled with one of the tiny wooden people with barely any interest. Coming up from behind, the psychiatrist knelt down beside the blue-haired ghost and asked, "Nina, what's wrong sweetie? Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I...I..I just don't have the heart to watch the festival this time," the rope puller replied, leaning up to look at the former doctor.

"Well, haven't you ever got the idea of just going to it instead?," the beauty-obsessed apparition suggested, hoping to cheer the girl up.

"Yeah, that would be a defintie change to the routine," the beast commented, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Of course I have, but I would never fit in with them. I'm not..not the same as them," the music maker protested with the same excuse she used every time this type of subject came up between the four.

"Oh Nina, Nina, Nina," Spectra comforted, only to stop as the feathered fowl returned to try to roost on the older ghost again.

Shooing them away she said, "Do you mind? I would love nothing more than to have just one moment with the girl , if that's all right with you!"

Technus, being the last to come up, went over and said, "Hey, you need to stop beating around the bell tower about this. What do we need to do to convince you, paint you a mural?"

"As your pals and protectors, we're wanting you to go and enjoy the festivities this time around," the black-furred animal stated, putting it rather simply.

Getting a rather surprised look on her face Nyreena asked, "Me?"

Suddenly appearing with the wooden figure of the Pope, the techno-themed spook answered, "The Pope, silly! No, we really mean you!," then popped the miniature version of the leader of the church into the flabbergasted spirit's mouth.

As soon as it went in the gentleman-like canine pulled the figure out and advised, "It would be quite the genuine pope-pourri of an educational exprerience."

"There will be wine, men, and song!," the white-haired egomaniac added.

"You can discover how to classify numerous regional cheeses," Wulf suggested.

Holding up a bucket of water, the green-skinned ghoul recommended, "Bobbing for snails!"

Continuing on his rant the oversized hound tracked on, "And you can listen to all the cultural folk music."

Getting a sneaky idea Technus used the same pail and slammed it on the dog's head, demonstrating, "Dunk the monk!"

A little annoyed at the duo's antics, Penelope said to the younger woman, "Nina, take it from a long-time spectator. A life, or afterlife in our case, is not some type of watching sport. If staring is all you're going to do, then you're just going to let someof the best moments of our life slip on by without you even noticing."

"Exactly. You're free to move about this place of your own free will. We're just stuck being the architecture sometimes, right Wulf?," the trench coat-claded spirit asked his friend.

"So, if you chip or pluck us will we not flake or flinch? If you moisten us do we not grow wet or let the water drop right through us?," the now damp wolf answered philisophically, pulling the wooden canister off of his head.

"Nina just grab a fresh dress and a clean pair of sleeves and-," Penelope guided, only to be interrupted by her younger friend who said, "Guys, thanks for all the encouragment but you're all forgetting one very crucial detail."

Looking at Nyreena all three at the same time, clearly not getting the hint, "What?"

Picking up the smaller-scaled version of her guardian the young woman pointed out, "My master, Phantom."

Recognizing what she was talking about the trio all said again together, "Oh, yeah. Right."

"Well, when he dictates that you're forbidden from ever leaving the tower, does he really mean 'ever, ever'?," Wulf clarified, a contemplating look on his expression.

"Never ever!," the bell ringer answered, setting the figurine down. "And above all he hates the Feast of Ghouls! He would be absolutely furious if I asked to go."

A sly grin crossing his expression, the male spirit suggested, "Who says that you have to ask?"

Quickly getting what Technus was hinting at the orphan protested, "Oh, no. Not that."

Ignoring what the girl had to disagree with, he started, "You just sneak right out..."

"It's only going to be for one day," the red-haired ghost pointed out, sort of agreeing with her fellow spirit.

"But I couldn't-," the music maker insisted, just to be stopped by the mechanically-talented ethereal being who finished, "...and you just sneak back in."

"If we time it just right, he'll never know that you were gone," Specta suggested, not wanting to give up on this.

"I mean, if somehow I get caught-," the black and blue dressed woman continued, trying to make another excuse but was stopped again, this time by the big canine who pointed out, "It is better to ask for forgivness later than to ask for permission at the beginning."

"He might notice and recognize me," Nyreena stated, getting a bit scared and worried.

Pulling out a hooded cloak out from under his cape Technus proposed, "You can wear this as a disguise. Just for this one time. What Phantom doens't know will not hurt you!"

"Ignorance is bliss, after all," the beast pointed out.

Snorting a bit, the technological spook said to himself, "Heh, look who's talking about ignornace."

Unfortunately, he didn't say it low enough and was given a low growl from the animal who didn't appreciate the remark at all. Glaring at the two, the red-claded spectre made one last ditch-effort and explained, "Look, from the experience during my days among the living I've seen how people can get stowed away or locked up and go insane from it. All I'm saying is that nobody wants to stay cooped up in one place forever. Especially you."

Taking what the doctor said into consideration, the ghost girl decided that the elder was right. A smile crept across her expression as she said, "You're right, Penelope! I've made up my mind. I will go!"

This erupted a cheer out of the trio, which fueled the young woman's newfound confidence as she added, "I'll get cleaned up," another cheer, "I'll stroll down all of those stairs," a third cheer from her friends, "I'll step right out of those doors and-"

During this all four were advancing towards the door that led to the lower levels, they never noticed that Damen was standing in the way and as soon as the young lass was right in front of him he said to alert her to his presence, "Good morning, Nyreena."

Seeing the man that "saved" her as a baby suddenly appear out of nowhere made the girl gasp in shock and the trio to transform into stone gargoyles in a split-second, a guise they would take in case of an emergency, such as this. As for Nina, her courage instantly turned to shyness her arms going behind her as she fiddled with a bracelet that held a single petal of a blood blossom given to her by the judge who told her that it would help protect her from her power but it really blocked her abilities so she wouldn't be a threat to him. Casting a downward look to the floor, she looked back up and said, "Ah, uh, good...morning, master."

Looking at the statutes, the magistrate asked his ward, "My dear, whomever areyou talking to you up here?"

Shifting her glance so that she was looking out of the corner of her eyes she replied, "My...my friends, sir."

Eyeing the way she was shifting the ghost of power commented, "I see."

Walking over to the frozen Technus Phantom rapped him on the head and quizzed, "And what exactly are your 'friends' made of, Nyreena?"

"Stone," the younger apparition answered, her voice sounding nervous and a bit skittish.

"And can stone talk?," the minister of justice continued with his interrogation-styled test.

"No, sir, it cannot," she replied, now downcasted.

A sly smirk crossing his face Damen praised, "That's right. You're quite a smart girl. Now, it's time for lunch."

On the word "lunch", Nyreena quickly walked away while her guardian sat down at a small table and placed a covered basket on it and a minute later the young spirit returned with a couple of plates and cups, the nicer set for him and the wooden for her. Taking a book out from under his robes then pulling out a bottle of wine Phantom uncorked it and as he poured it asked, "Shall we review your alphabet today?"

"Oh, yes please, master. I would really like that," the young charge agreed, sitting down at her place and smoothing out her dress at the same time.

"Very well, then. What is A?," the judge asked, recorking the bottle, setting it on the tabletop, then opening the book.

"Abomination," the young spectre answered, looking right at him.

"B?," the magistrate quizzed, seeing things go in order.

"Blasphemy," the girl said correctly again.

"C?," the chancellor challenged, nodding his head a bit to say that she was right on the last answer.

"C-c-c-contrition," the woman responded, stuttering a bit to find the right word.

Taking a moment to make a bit of tension form the legal official continued, "D?"

"Damnation," she rebuttled confidently, knowing that one by heart.

"E?," the justice of the peace inquired.

"Eternal damnation," the bell ringer returned, putting a bit of emphasis on the first word.

"Good, good. F?," Phantom questioned, taking a drink of wine from his chalice.

Not even realizing what she was going to say the other ghost plugged right along and spoke without thinking, "Festival."

As soon as it came out of her mouth the liquid that the elder ghoul had poured into his mouth was instantly spitted right back out and the woman, catching what she had just said, clapped her hands over her mouth and a flash of fear crossing her gaze.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?," he asked, his expression changing to a more grave and almost angered one.

Taking her hands away to show her bottom lip almost quivering the instrument operatior answered her voice a bit shaky, "Forgiveness."

"Oh, but I do believe that you said festival," Damen disagreed, his scowl growing a bit deeper.

"I didn't!," his ward almost cried, clearly lying.

Catching her in her fib, the foster father got up and and accused, "You've been thinking about going to the feast , weren't you?"

"Well, it's just that...you get to go every single year," the young eternal being stated, getting up as well to follow.

"I am a public official. I have to go," Phantom explained, walking down a stairway. "But I do not enjoy one moment of it! Robbers and swindlers, along with the rest of the outcasts of both the human and ghostly kinds, all mingling together in a frivolous, drunken stupor."

As they reached the bottom landing , the gentle-natured lass told her custodian to hopefully allievate his anger, "I never meant to upset you at all, master."

Heading outside onto a different crosswalk, this one much more spacious, the judge pleaded with fake pity, "Oh Nyreena can't you understand? When your cruel father tried to kill you and your merciless mother decided to abandon you as a baby, anybody else would have to end you when you were that young. I guess this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my own daughter."

Having followed him outside the orphan came up to stand beside her adopted parent and as soon as he spoke a guilty sting struck her heart, causing her to step back and bow a bit, apologizing in a quiet, shocked voice, "I'm so sorry, sir."

Seeing how hurt Nyreena was gave Damen the advantage he needed to dilute the young woman's mind even further. Putting on a comforting expression he pulled her close and consoled, "Oh, my dear, you have absolutely no idea of what it is like out there. However, I do...I do..."

THE WORLD IS CRUEL

THE WORLD IS WICKED

IT'S I ALONE WHOM YOU CAN TRUST IN THIS WHOLE CITY

I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND

I WHO KEEP YOU, TEACH YOU, FEED YOU, DRESS YOU

I WHO LOOK AT YOU WITHOUT FEAR

HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU, GIRL

UNLESS YOU ALWAYS STAY IN HERE

AWAY IN HERE...

While he sang, the magistrate took her chin and propped his charge's head up to look into her ice blue eyes with a bit of a contradicting look in his blood red ones then in the middle of the second verse pulled away and walked backwards, holding his arms out to persuade the girl to follow which worked perfectly as she went in after him. When they were inside he turned around and advised, "Remember what I've taught you, Nyreena."

Heading up the same stairwell used to come down the official marched up and continued to sing, with the woman repeating heading back up to the platform they came down from, him walking over to the model and she sittling down at it, picking up the figurine of herself then the ghost of justice plucked it out of her hand and placed it in the scaled version of the church,

YOU ARE DEFORMED

(I AM DEFORMED)

AND YOU ARE UGLY

(AND I AM UGLY)

AND THESE ARE CRIMES FOR WHICH THE WORLD

SHOWS LITTLE PITY

I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND

(YOU ARE MY ONE DEFENDER)

OUT THERE THEY'LL REVILE YOU AS A MONSTER

(I AM A MONSTER)

OUT THERE THEY WILL HATE WITH SCORN AND JEER

(ONLY A MONSTER)

WHY INVITE THEIR CALUMY AND CONSTERNATION?

STAY IN HER, BE FAITHFUL TO ME

(I'M FAITHFUL)

GRATEFUL TO ME

(I'M GRATEFUL)

DO AS I SAY. OBEY

AND STAY IN HERE.

(I'LL STAY IN HERE.)

As Phantom turned to leave, the young woman said to him, "You are always good to me, my master. I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble."

"You are forgiven, my dear. But always remember: this is your sanctuary," the self-righteous spook told her, smirking in satisfaction then left the tower for other business matters.

Watching him leave Nyreena's gaze casted down a bit as she repeated, "My sanctuary," then looked up through the rafters began to sing, softly at first, then gettingup and peering over the small inset balcony to continue watching the proceedings happen below, building up her voice until the end of the second verse.

SAFE BEHIND THESE WINDOWS AND THESE PARAPETS OF STONE

GAZING AT THE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I WATCH THEM AS I HIDE UP HERE ALONE

HUNGRU FOR THE HISTORIES THEY SHOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I'VE MEMORIZED THEIR FACES

KNOWING THEM AS THEY WILL NEVER KNOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I WONDER HOW IT FEELS TO PASS A DAY

NOT ABOVE THEM...

BUT PART OF THEM...

Using her incredible strength, the bell ringer jumped over and slid down a stone column where the trio had gathered after Phantom left and once landed the music maker continued to sing hugging both Technus and Spectra, then climbed across the pillars, then heading down to stand on the balcony in front of a stained-glass window.

AND OUT THERE, LIVING IN THE SUN

GIVE ME ONE DAY OUT THERE

ALL I ASK IS ONE TO HOLD FOREVER

OUT THERE, WHERE THEY ALL LIVE UNAWARE

WHAT I'D GIVE...WHAT I DARE

JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY OUT THERE

Her eyes spanning out the city, it was like she could see everything from her position. Her mood ever brightening, she continued to sing.

OUT THERE AMONG THE MILLERS

AND THE WEAVERS AND THEIR WIVES

THROUGH THE ROOFS AND GABLES I CAN SEE THEM

EVERYDAY THEY SHOUT AND SCOLD AND GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES

HEEDLESS OF THE GIFT IT IS TO BE THEM

IF I WAS IN THEIR SKIN, I'D TREASURE EVERY INSTANT

Towards the end of the last verse the young spirit had gotten up onto the edge of a railing of a railing that aced the river and slid down an aquaduct, sat down at the spout then scooped up some of the water that flowed out of the spout and splashed it in her face, then raced up to one of the spires that stood on top of the building then across the rooftop to the edge of the building that overlooked the great stained-glass window that sat in the middle of the front of Paranorma Dame and finished the song.

OUT THERE STROLLING BY THE SPIRITEINE

TASTE A MORNING OUT THERE

LIKE ORDINARY PEOPLE WHO FREELY WALK ABOUT THERE

JUST ONE DAY AND THEN I SWEAR

I'LL BE CONTENT, WITH MY SHARE

WON'T RESENT, WON'T RESENT

ETERNAL OR MORTAL, I WON'T CARE

I'LL HAVE SPENT ONE DAY OUT THERE!

* * *

Well, didn't I warn you that you would be sitting there for a while? Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long for me to write because hardly took any time to type up! See you all next time!


	4. Topsy Turvy

Before any of you get on me for not updating this, I'm telling you now real life got majorly in the way and took away most of my writing time. But this is going to continue no matter what so be sure to look for this to be a completed project sometime early to the middle of this year. Now onto the story! And I must warn you again that you will be sitting there for a while so bathroom break now so you can sit comfortably and ready this humongous chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom or the Disney version of Hunchback of Notre Dame. Only the characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Danny Phantom/Hunchback of Notre Dame

The Phantress of Paranorma Dame

Ch. 3-Topsy Turvy

As Nyreena's last note faded, down on the street below walking through all the hubbub of preparations for the fair was a man in his early twenties with raven-black hair, a strong build from his years of fighting and training, beautiful blue eyes, and handsome features that could turn any woman's eye. The young man, known as Captain Daniel Fenton, had returned home to his beloved Galmateris having been summoned from the wars to serve as head of the Guard for Judge Phantom. As he moved through the masses with his horse Cujo he was staring at a map that he held, trying to figure out where he was in correlation to the detailed drawing but after an almost splitting headache later, crumpled the piece of paper, tossed it over his shoulder, and said to his equine companion, "Huh, ya go and leave the town for a couple of decades and they go and change the layout on you."

Then noticing that a couple of guards walk by, the man of war quick got an idea of asking them of where he needed to go. As the two passed, Danny raised up his hand to try to catch their attention, but stopped as they took off without even acknowledging, "Uh, excuse me, gentlemen. I'm looking for the Castle of Justice. Would you...hm, I guess not, then."

Meanwhile, off in a corner were a group of outcasts who were playing music, one of them a beautiful young woman in a black and purple ensemble dancing around while ringing a tabourine, another wearing glasses and a beret dancing around with his long-time friend, and one that didn't seem to fit in at all as he stood off to the side against the wall his hat tilted down to cover his face which was already partially covered by his silver hair. While they performed, a mother and her daughter passed by, the child enjoying the music but her parent grabbed her hand and dragged her away, saying, "Stay away child-their vagrants. They will rob us of everything on our person."

Hearing the melody the higher-ranked officer approached, and was instantly enthralled by the young dancer's moves, who was named Samantha but to her friends she was known as Sam, and seeing a hat full of coins sitting nearby and dropped in a few, both sets of eyes staring into each other for a minute, then was suddenly interrupted by a young ghost boy who had hopped up on top of the wall and whistled a warning to his commrades that the authorities were on en route straight for them. Everything coming to abrupt halt, the washouts of society quickly scrambled to gather everything and make a break for it. The other dancer, known as Tucker, scooped up the money but managed to fumble it just as fast, the golden rounds falling out of the improvised bucket. Seeing the hard-earned wage skitter across the cobblestones the tambourine player and her companion stopped and turned back as the others took off, trying their best to collect the dropped coins but it was too late as the two guards that ignored Danny earlier stepped in front of the duo, halting their efforts. As the nomads stood up, one soldier accused, "All right, you gypsies. Where did you get all this money?"

The young man, fear quickly growing in his eyes, hid behind the young woman who wasn't afraid one bit who retorted, "For your information, we both earned it fair and square."

"You outcasts never earn money," the first guard started to point out while the other finished for his partner, "You always steal it the second you get the chance to!"

Getting fed up by all the false accusations Sam remarked sarcastically, "Huh, you guys would know a lot about stealing since you do it to others like us all the time!"

Quickly becoming enraged, the first soldier grabbed the young woman's arm and branded, "You're a troublemaker, you know that?"

"Maybe spending a day in the stockade will simmer you and your friend down a bit," the second suggested, reaching for the girl's other arm.

His fear quickly turning to anger, Tucker head butted the shorter guard while Sam kicked the taller in the face, both officers stumbling back and giving their would-be captives the chance to make a run for it, heading past Danny who could only watch the two defend themselves quite impressively. When the two had recovered the soldiers started after the two nomads and seeing a chance to assist the young man quickly pulled his steed in front of them which caused them to crash into each other and fall to the ground and seeing that one was in the perfect position ordered his animal companion, "Cujo, sit."

Doing exactly as he was commanded to do the horse sat right down, right on top of the first sentry who howled by the sudden weight that plopped right down onto his back. Acting like it was a simple mistake Danny apologized, "Oh no, I am so sorry about that. Bad stallion, bad. I am telling you he is just inconceivable. I'm serious, I just cannot go anywhere with him at all."

Struggling to get out from under the four-legged beast the trapped soldier cried out, "Get this mangy thing off of me!"

Whipping out a small-bladed dagger the other sentry approached the raven-haired man and threatened, "I'm going to teach you a little lesson, you peasant!"

Seeing the need to reveal his higher rank, Fenton quickly drew his sword out from under his cloak which had folded back to reveal his golden armor. Pointing the bigger blade at the lower-ranked man and asked, "Now, uh, what exactly were you saying...Lieutenant?"

Realizing who the higher-ranked officer was, the guard stuttered out, "Oh-oh-oh, Captain! At your service, sir!," while at the same time saluted with the hand holding the knife, but forgot that he was holding it and as it made contact with his metal hat made him cringe in pain and clutch his throbbing head.

Turning his attention to the other officer Danny struck the point of his weapon next to the man's face, knelt down and inquired, "Look, I know that there must be a lot on your mind right now, but if you can spare the directions to the Castle of Justice, it would be great."

Next thing that happened was that the first two soldiers were leading their commanding officer through the crowd, directing them out of the way the captain and his steed followed behind. As they headed in the intended direction Fenton noticed a few coins laying on the ground. Picking them up he saw an old man in an oversized cloak with a hat sitting in front of him filled with more of the golden rounds inside. Smiling a bit, the soldier of war dropped the fallen money into the upside-down headpiece and continued on his way. As he walked off the "old man" removed his hood to reveal Tucker crouched over Sam with a pipe stuck in his mouth, both of them looking at the young man with curiosity in their eyes. The ghost that was part of the group, after waiting for the right time to react, pushed off the wall and walked over to the two, saying, "Come on guys. Time to go find the others and meet up with them."

Both looking at the sound of his voice the two gypsies nodded in agreement, got up, and followed their commrade towards the square. As for the trio, after a few more minutes of walking, made it to their destination and with a new set of directions the captain made his way down into the dungeon where Phantom was overseeing a flogging when he interrupted, "Guard!"

Stepping out of the inner chamber where he was commencing the punishment the torturer asked, "Yes, sir?"

"Ease up a bit. Try waiting between lashes, or else the string of the old strike will just dull him to the pain of the new one," the judge suggested, a bit of a cruel grin crossing his face.

Returning the grin the punisher agreed, "Of course, sir."

After going back to the whipping the minister of justice noticed that he wasn't the only one standing in the corridor. Turning to see who it was and recognized the armor he figured, "Ah, you must be the dignified Captain Daniel Fenton, home at last from the wars."

"Ready to report for duty, as per your orders, sir," the warrior said, instantly standing at attention.

"Your service record certainly heralds you," the magistrate commented. "Of course, I am expecting nothing but the very best from a war hero, especially of your capability."

"With me, you shall have it no matter what, sir. I swear it on the honor of my family," the officer guaranteed.

Moving closer to the captain Damon agreed, "Indeed. And you should know my last captain of the guard was, well how to put it, a bit of a disappointment," and whether it was cued or not another crack of the whip was snapped and another cry of pain was heard. Not even expecting it Danny jumped in surprise at the weapon's noise. Chuckling a bit, Phantom quipped, "Ah, no matter. I'm quite sure that you'll no problem, er, whipping my men into proper shape."

"Uh, well thank you, sir it's a very, uh, very tremen-er, a tremendous honor, sir," Fenton stumbled out, suddenly a bit nervous.

Silently noticing the bit of nerves the chancellor led the younger man out onto a balcony, explaining as they went, "You have arrived in Galmateris in her bleakest hour, Captain. It's going to take a strong hand to help save the half-witted from being completely led astray from the truth."

"Lead astray, sir?," the soldier questioned, starting to get confused by what had been said.

Stopping at a certain point the justice of the peace pointed out below and answered, "Look out there-gypsies. These outcasts live beyond the order of normalcy. Their barbarian habits intensify the peoples' darkest impulses, and they all need to be stopped before it's too late."

Scanning the layout while listening to what Phantom had to say, Danny caught a glimpse of the two performers that he had saved earlier entertaining. But as soon as it clicked in his mind, the new leader of the city's guard clarified, "I was called away away from the fighting in the wars to arrest mediums and psychics?"

"I'm afraid the true war, my dear Captain, is what you see before you now," the judge admitted. "For almost twenty years I've been handling them one...by...one," on the last three words he squished three ants moving about on a stone tile.

Gripping the same brick the minister lifted it up to reveal dozens more scurrying around underneath, to which he compared, "But, for every bit of my achievements, they still continue to prosper. I have reason to believe that hey have some sort of stronghold hidden somewhere inside this very metropolis. They've so appropriately named it the Plaza of Revelations."

"So, what exactly are we going to do about it, sir?," the former war soldier asked, wanting to go along with things and not question anything too much.

Seeing an opportunity to drive his point in the official slammed the piece of stone upside-down back into place, destroying all of the insects and to add a bit of emphasis twisted the tile to ensure every last one was crushed. Getting the impact of the answer the young man observed, "You certainly got your point across, sir."

"I'm really beginning to like you a lot, Captain. Shall we?," Phantom complimented, then showing his new officer the way they came out, then the distant sounds of the festival drifted towards them. Sighing the chancellor asked his companion, "Oh, duty has to come calling. Fenton, have you ever attended any form of a peasant's festival?"

"Not in the past few years, sir," the armored man replied, a bit skeptically.

"Well, then maybe this will be the perfect educational experience. Let's go," the magister suggested, leading the way down to the ground level.

Across town, coming down the side of the cathedral was Nyreena in a dark blue cloak with the hood on her head to disguise herself from being noticed by anyone. As she was climbing down, she took a look up and saw her friends waving at her, wishing her the best of luck. Smiling, the bell ringer continued her descent. Grabbing a loose rope that was tied to a pole she repelled the rest of the way down, and once the young woman's feet touched the ground she glanced around a bit before adjusting her head covering then merged with the growing crowds as the festivities began. The sight alone completely sent the phantomness's mind into a frenzy of excitement and wonder. All the sights, sounds, and sensations almost made the over-sheltered spirit turn right back around, head straight home, and forget the whole endeavor. But she was out now and there was no turning back. While traveling through and seeing what vendors had to offer the young woman never noticed that the throngs of fair goers standing of to the sides as a parade of performers, being led by the outside community's leader Zalda , started all the festivities off. Not even realizing until the last second the orphan gasped at the oncoming train of entertainers and scrambled to get out of the way just as the group marched into the place she had just stood. Watching as they passed by Nyreena had noticed the green-multicolored costume that the ringleader was wearing and recognized who it was from watching him perform on the streets from her balconies. Suspecting that he might realize who she was, especially with his vast knowledge of the city, the woman tugged her hood lower and disappeared into the back of the masses and hoped that he wouldn't see her move away. Unfortunately the blonde-haired man had seen the bell ringer, but didn't see exactly who it was, jump out of the way and then suddenly depart from the crowd the mock captain got a conniving plan in his mind which caused a wicked grin to spread across his face.

Ducking away from the procession he managed to get onto the ghostly orphan's trail and caught a glimpse of her grabbing several balloons and using them to hid behind until things blew over. Brandishing a large pair of scissors the performer snipped the strings and put on a sneaky grin for when she discovered who had cut her cover away. As soon as the twine was clipped the cloaked woman looked at the thick thread that was hanging limply in her hands she noticed that someone was standing beside her. Turning her head to see who it was she gasped in fear as she quickly noticed who it was and took off again. After ducking through a large group of fair-goers the phantress discovered a tent and ran into it. But as soon as she entered the ghost was suddenly swept up into a can-can line with Zalda bringing up the rear, another branch in his scheme. As the string of dancers moved into another tent Nyreena was shoved out from under the back of the portable structure, stumbled over her feet, and crashed through into another one. While she was falling she had grabbed ahold of a sheet that parted one part of the makeshift room into a dressing area and pulled down scaring the woman who was getting ready to perform.

After nearly escaping arrest earlier Sam wanted nothing more than to perform at the festival then enjoy the pary with her friends and family. Following her ghostly companion the young woman entered the tent that was set up for her to change into her costume and get ready to execute her routine. After making sure that her fancy dress was undamaged and clean the black-haired woman stepped out of her casual wear and was just about to slip into the ensemble when all of a sudden the curtain she was using as a dressing room divider was pulled down by something or someone which scared her quite a bit. Quickly wrapping a robe around her she cried at the same time, "Hey, hey, what's going on here?!"

Seeing that it was a young ghostly woman that had crashed into the tent the dancer moved over and asked, "Hey, is everything okay? Are you alright?"

Trying to get out of the cloth the bell ringer was panicking like mad while trying to apologize, "I didn't mean to barge in like that, I...I'm so sorry about this."

"Well, you're not hurt or anything, are you?," the gypsy asked, getting concerned about the being's welfare. "Let me see if you got scraped or anything when you hit the ground."

"Oh, no, no. Please, don't," the sheltered ghost protested, trying her best to pull her hood down over her face, not wanting it exposed.

However, Sam was able to get the hood down and reveal the ghost's looks, smiled in relieved satisfaction, and commente, "Ah, that's good. No harm done at all."

Hearing some ruckus coming from inside Tucker poked his head in and started to ask, "Hey, is everything okay in-," but stopped when he casted a glance at the former princess, grimaced a bit, and finished, retreated his cranium back out, "Never mind."

Glaring at her friend while he returned to the festivities the outcast helped the spirit up to her feet then showed the way out, advising, "Just be a bit more careful walking around out there, okay?"

"Sure," the phantress agreed putting her her hood back up, surprised that the human wasn't disgusted by her face.

"Oh, by the way, I meant to tell you, great tattoo," the entertainer complimented, heading back in to finish getting ready for the show.

Smiling in thanks Nyreena turned and walked into the crowd glad that she finally shook Zalda of her trail. That was until someone had run right into her, apparently distracted by something while he or she was coming in the ward's direction. The two backing up from the force of the collision the young ghostly man taking a couple of moments to get himself in order from running into whoever he ran into and the woman rubbing the areas that were getting a bit sore from the impact, growling a bit at the same time. When the two had recovered they looked at each other both of them couldn't help but stare at each other, each mind thinking the other was either very handsome or very beautiful. He, however, had established who had this young ghost was and had known that this day was coming for a long while. Now knowing that fate has passed it was time to let destiny take place and go for the ride. Quickly breaking the silence between them the black and silver clothed man stepped forward and asked, "Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea that I was walking towards you. One of the acts performing out in the street was distracting my attention, not letting me see where I was going. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no, I'll be fine," the bell ringer replied, feeling the last bit of pain fade away. "And please, don't apologize. You really had no idea that I was in your path so there's no reason to be sorry or it. Besides, I'm not mad about it at all. What's to be mad about a little accident?"

"I guess that's true," the young man agreed, laughing a bit under his breath. "Well, I still want to make up for causing this incident to you. If you will permit me I will accompany you throughout the festival and point out all the best things to do at the Feast."

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure that I can find them on my own," the over-sheltered spirit compromised. "There's so much to see anyways, and I've always wanted to explore every part of this magnificent event for the longest time. But thank you anyways."

Watching her turn and leave the the silver-haired ghoul's mind was racing to come up with something to convince the young woman to let him come along, just as fate foretold it. Quickly making something up the apparition started after the other ghost and said, "Whoah, wait a minute. The way you said that it sounds like this is your first time attending this. And trust me, going around this place on your own is a bad idea. I've seen a lot of first-timers do that and haven't seen them since. So I ask again to join you and make sure that your experience is a truly memorable one."

Hearing the specter come after her and comment his thoughts Nyreena stopped, turned around, and looked at him with a bit of a searching look. His warning aobut others like her not enjoying their time made the church dweller rethink her plan of action a couple of steps. Her wish was to make this trip into the outside world the most unforgettable one in her entire lifetime. To not know what to do and mess it all up would totally devastate her to the core of her being. Chewing her lip a bit the phantress contemplated the decision a bit longer then sighed and agreed, "Oh, alright. If you say that it would be wise for you to come along as my guide, them I am not one to argue with someone who has more knowledge of this than I do. Please, lead the way."

"Of course," the young man returned, coming up next to her and hooking the lady's arm into his. As they started to walk again the gentleman added, "Besides, you don't have to be so formal with me. After all, we are going to be spending some time in each other's company. Might as well get to know who's in your company so no awkward moments don't pop up at inappropriate times. Here, I'll get the ball rolling. I'm Darren. I've been an outcast pretty much my entire eternal lifetime, helping out those who have no choice but to become a washout from society or care for the younger generation that come into our humble community. Right now I've got two in my charge that have been like a brother and sister to me for the longest time. If we have time we can see one perform later and maybe see the other there."

Listening to the man next to her speak the phantress was just in a loss for words at that point. Just how long was this guy going to talk? He certainly did love to express himself, that was for sure. When the black and silver claded ghoul spoke of the two people he was watching over and mentioned that one was performing she remembered seeing a costume hanging in the tent that she had crashed into and calculated that the human woman was the one Darren was talking about. Relieved that he was finally quiet she commented, "Well, I guess that sounds like a novel thing to do. And I really can't help but be a bit formal. It's how I was brought up and there's no way I can be relaxed in company such as yours. I don't mean to be rude like that, but it feels natural for me to talk that way. Like I was meant to be a part of a royal family or something. Yes, I know, it sounds like a strange notion but it's what I feel deep down in my heart and inner soul. Oh, listen to me ramble myself. I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nyreena."

Hearing her say that made the soldier of fate mentally cringe. He certainly wasn't expecting the princess to say something like that. It made the apparition figure that this was another cog in the set path of time that was turning away like it was meant to. He had always figured that growing up in the hurch meant that she would adopt some sort of spiritual attitude, pardon the term. Now knowing this the agent realized that it must run in her royal blood and not growing up in her parents' care. Better to make a note of this and save it for later, just in case.

Walking along the two visited many stands and watched a ew performances, such as a couple of puppet shows, some fruit and sweets stands, and one jewelery spot that was run by one of Darren's friends. Looking through the wares Nyreena's eye caught one in particular. It was a silver necklace with a matching chain and had a square pendant with the edges beveled, dangling charms at the parallel and bottom points, a sparkle-like design that covered the metal, and in the center was a beautiful rhombus-shaped sapphire that glittered in the sunshine. Seeing that she was very interested in the piece the silver-haired specter waited for the bell ringer to walk over to another booth then paid fr the accessory and went over to where she was, which was at a clothing stand looking through some of the dresses. Tapping her on the shoulder he held up the gift just as the orphan turned around to see who it was. Beholding what her guide was holding she gasped, "Wha-? Why did-? Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I didn't even notice that you saw me take so much interest in it."

"Well, I needed to figure out some way to help you remember this wonderful day besides just the memory of it, and I thought thwould be the perfect thing to do the trick," the outcast explained. "Do you want some help putting it on or can you get it?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can get it," she told him, taking the trinket from her companion and clasping it around her neck.

Arranging the pendant so that it sat flush against her breastbone the music maker's eyes sparkled like the gem, her love for the gift growing bigger and bigger. Sighing in content that she was happy the gypsy saw out of the corner of his glowing green eye that the fair-goers were moving towards the cathedral figuring that it was almost time for the show. Taking the young woman's hand he led her into the traversing crowd and found themselves heading close to the stage that was set up in front of the church. Meanwhile the judge arrived in his armored carriage, with Captain Fenton atop Cujo and several other guards on steeds. The new commanding soldier, following Damen, directed a few of his men to fan out throughout the festival and look for any signs of trouble. As the newcomer and her guide reached the edge of the stage Zalda was up on the platform, calling out, "Come one and all! Hurry up now, for this is your one and only chance to see a spectacular mystery and romance!"

While he said this Phantom had gotten out of the coach, stepped onto a platform that was set up for him, and sat down in the throne-shaped chair. Then out of nowhere the outcast leader popped up next to the chancellor and said his line, then danced through the crowd and back onto the stage, annoucing, "Come, everyone! See the finest girl in all of Galmateris It's time to make an entrance to spellbind them all! Oh, dance la Samantha, dance!"

In a puff of smoke he instantly disappeared and in his place was Sam in her costume. It was two shades of purple with off-shoulder sleeves, a black sash tied around her waist, and wore silver jewelry with a matching silver tiara in her midnight black hair. As she danced around, the magistrate sneered in revulsion and told Danny, "Just look at that disgusting and abhorrent display."

"Sir, yes, sir," the high-ranking officer replied, lifting the visor of his helmet up out of his widening gaze at the performance.

As she continued her presentation the gypsy had flew off the stage into the crowd, entrancing everyone with her routine. Getting back onto the platform she moved through a somersault and landed in a split, winking at Darren and Nyreena. A little embarrassed the church dweller pulled her hood further down over her face to hide the blush that was developing on her cheeks. Getting up Sam grabbed a spear from a guard, slammed the metal end inot the floor, and spun from the top to the bottom finish the dance in a dramatic flair. With a thuderous applause everyone, hyped up from the show, tossed up dozens and dozens of coins, even Fenton flipped one in the stage's direction. Taking her bows the young woman stood up as Zalda came out and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the piece de resistance! And I think you know what time it is. It's time to crown the new Kng or Queen of the Ghouls!"

A grand cheer came from the fair-goers as they parted for the king from last year who was being carried around for the last time. He was a short, stocky ghost with blue skin wearing a beanie, overalls, and gloves. Being in a drunken stupor he was slumped in his seat and let out a loud belch. Laughing a bit the platinum-blonde ghoul invited, "If you want to try to win the crown, come on up! All that is required is that you make the ugliest face in all of Galmateris! Make it as gruesome as a gargoyle's stout mug if you want to!"

Technus, who was watching things from above, had heard the comment, got mad, and cried out, "Hey, I am not that ugly, just to let you know!"

His outburst falling on deaf ears, a few people of the crowd climbed up to try their hand at winning the title. While he was watching Darren was tapped on the shoulder by a friend of his and the two started a quick conversation, making the guide take his eyes off of the newcomer. Getting an idea Sam had walked over to where Nyreena was standing and helped her up, the cloak unfastening itself and dropping to the ground. Placing her at the end fof the line the dancer went to the other end and began pulling off masks, revealing the faces the men and women were making to be judged. The first was booed and kicked off by Tucker right away followed by everyone else. When the two friends reached the music maker the female outcast started to tug on the tribal birthmark and when she saw that wasn't coming off the young human backed up and gasped in shock. It was quickly seen by everyone else and the panicking began. A man in the crowd cried out, "That's no mask over her eye!"

"It's really on her face!," one woman added hysterically.

"She's horrendous!," a second woman stated with a little more hysteria than the first.

A second man, who was a little smarter than the others, recognized who the ghostly woman was and declared, "It's the bell ringer from Paranorma Dame!"

Hearing what everyone was saying Nyreena's confidence plummeted and her fears were starting to take over. Devastated, she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, just about ready to cry. Phantom, now really seeing who it was, was completely shocked that his ward disobeyed his highest command. Standing up he didn't know whether to go straight for her or leave the festivities altogether. Needing to get the party back on track Zalda quickly appeared next to the terrified ghoul and pleaded, "Ladies and gentlemen, please don't worry. I asked for the ugliest face in all of the city, and we found it! I present to you Nyreena, the phantress of Paranorma Dame!"

At the same time he was announcing the winner the gypsy had pulled out a tiara from thin air, pulled the woman to her feet who had pulled her and away from her face, and placed the crown on her head naming her the new Queen of the Ghouls. Immediately after she was hoisted up onto several mens' shoulders and carried through the festival the outcast community's leader escorting the way. Before he could comprehend it the former title holder was chucked out of his seat and the new ruler was set inside. The parade continuing it ended at the execution platform where it delivered the orphan and the green-costumed ghoul to face all who were attending the fair. To complete the look Zalda pulled out a fur-trimmed cape, place it around Nyreena's neck, and gave her a scepter which she grateully accepted. A happy tear rolling down her face the sheltered girl was overjoyed at was happening to her. Everyone was cheering for her, chanting the music maker's name and tossing flowers up onto the staging. Up above, the trio of ghosts were celebrating themselves, estatic that their friend was having the best time of her afterlife.

Two guards, standing below, were watching the scene with malice in their eyes. One, who was tossing up a tomato in his hand, told his companion, "So, do you think she's ugly right now? Well, watch this!"

Catching the rotten fruit he hurled it right at the crwoned ghoul's face, which made contact and splattered across the side of her head. Not even knowing it was coming the bell ringer was waving to the crowd when suddenly out of the blue a rotten tomato smacked her in the face and exploded, obscuring her vision in her right eye and shocking her into a state of confusion. Busting out laughing the guard that threw the projectile told his companion, "Now she's really ugly!"

Another guard, wanting to get in on the fun, had grabbed another spoiled fruit and chucked it at the ghost, crying out, "Let's all hail to the queen, shall we?"

The second piece of produce hitting Nyreena on the other side of her face mde the fair-goers get instantly swept up into the chaos and bgan throwing all the vegetables they could get their hands on. Feeling the need to get away the judge's adopted daughter was about to step off the wheel used for torture, instead stepped on a broken tomato, and crashed onto the hard wood wincing in pain. The crowd erupted into a roar of laughter as soon as she landed the blue-haired ghoul scrambled getting back up to make a fast getaway. One townsperson saw what she was doing, grabbed some rope that was lying nearby, made a lasso at one end, then swung it around and threw it around her neck, pulling her down and taunting, "Where do you think you're going? The fun's just starting, phantress!"

Feeling the binding tighten around her throat the now imprisoned ghost tried her best to fight it but the man who threw it succeeded in pulling her back down onto the platform. Another lasso shot out and looped around her left wrist pulling down even more. The cruel laughter continuing it gave the church worker the strength she needed to pull herself up to her feet. Watching her struggle dozens of ropes flew out of the crowd and strapped her down, followed by a couple of men who jumped up and secured her bonds good and tight. When it was done the sent the wheel she was tied down on spinning at an almost dizzying speed the horrible chuckling continuing. Looking to where he was sitting Nyreena pleaded, "Master, please! Please help me! Help me!"

Unfortunately, Phantom glared right back and turned his head away, seeing what was happening as more a fitting punishment than unneeded torture. Hearing the commotion while she was changing back into her regular attire, Sam saw what was going on and knew that help was needed to stop this insanity. Grabbing Tucker the two scrambled their way through the mob until they found their caretaker who was now in a deep conversation with his irnd that had distracted his attention. Pulling him away they told the silver-haired ghost what had happened while he was conversing and pointed to where the tortured spirit was being held against her will. Quickly getting distressed and worried, Darren dodged through the crowd to the platform hoping to save his friend in time, the duo quickly following behind the best they could. Not wanting to watch anymore of this senseless violence Danny turned to his commander and asked, "Sir, I request permission to stop this useless barbarity."

"Just a few more moments," Damen denied. "There's an important lesson that has to be learned here, Captain."

The moment the statement left the judge's mouth the entire congregation went dead slient as they watched a ghostly outcast and two others walk up onto the stage and approached the victim. Kneeling down the ethereal being took off his cape and used it to wipe the rotten gunk that was sliding down the bell operator's face. Feeling very guilty for what just happened, he apologized, "I am so sorry, Nyreena. None of this was supposed to occur at all. Please, forgive me."

Before he got a reply Phantom shot up out of his seat, looked right at the specter, and ordered, "Gypsy ghost! I command you to get off of there at once!"

"Of course, your Honor," the soldier of fate answered, getting up and putting his silver-lined shawl back into place. "Just as soon as I free this abused young woman."

"No, I absolutely reject this plea!," the del facto leader of the city overturned.

His glowing green eyes slitting the uniformed nomad drew his sword and sliced at the binds holding the former princess down. Appalled at beling disobeyed again the magistrate growled, "How dare you not observe my ruling on this matter!"

"How can't I when you brutalize this unfortunate girl the same way you abuse my friends and family!," the vigilante countered, standing up or his shunned companions.

"Silence!," the justice of the peace cried, getting thoroughly enraged by the passing second.

"Justice!" all three cried back, seeing the needed to not stand down for what they knew what was right.

Almost screaming at the top of his lungs Damen threatened, "You had better mark my words, ghost boy. You will all pay or your impudence!"

"You know, my friends, I think it's time we had a new title," Sam suggested. "The King of Fools. And the only fool I see around here is him!"

Taking the tiara off of Nyreena's head Tucker passed it to his childhood friend who tossed it across the heads of the crowd and landed in a broken heap at Phantom's feet. Now completely livid the judge instructed Danny, "Captain Fenton, arrest all three of them at once!"

Complying with his orders, the head guard snapped his fingers and motioned for his sentries to move in on the capture. As the officers surrounded the stage Darren counted how many were coming for them, mumbling at first then figuring, "Okay, there's one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of them and only three of us. Well guys, I think we're done for."

"I think you're right," Sam agreed, growing disheartened at the same time. "What are three outcasts like us suppose to do?"

Pulling out a light purple hanky out of her shirt the dancer began crying into it, the two young men comforting her with a giant hug. A few seconds later the young woman sneezed into the cloth, creating a massive cloud of purple smoke that masked their escape using the spirit's teleportation ability. As soon as they disappeared the chancellor was mortified as he thought to himself, "A ghost who can use his powers freely in the city? Impossible!"

As the soldiers looked around for their targets off to the side they heard a female voice calling to them, "Hey, boys! If you're wondering where we are, we're over here!"

Turning their heads to where the sound came from the patrol unit saw that the trio were posing as dismembered heads lying in a basket next to a guillotine. Hearing a couple of guards climb up onto the platform the three made a break for it, jumping into the crowd who carried them away. Trying the same move the townspeople split leaving a giant gap into which the wo fell right on the ground. Landing safely on the other side the threesome were spotted by a few more officers on horseback and the chase ensued. As they started to catch up Darren was looking everywhere for a means of escape or something to use against their foes. Then his neon green eyes caught the perfect thing. Running towards a stilt walker the ghoul hoisted Tucker up who quick caught onto the plan and knew what to do. When the time was right the young human man jumped up and grabbed the acrobat's super-long pants and used his weight to pull them down. When he was close enough to the ground the beret-wearing man let go and dropped to the cobblestones, catching up to his friends as fast as he could. As for their pursuers they were stuck running into the impromptu slingshot, being flung back clear across the city, one of them losing their hats in the process. The metal covering fell back into the crowd and landed on Sam's head, spinning around on her cranium while she was running. However their efforts were plundered when three more horses carrying soldiers were hot on their trail. As the trio tried to get away from this squad the dancer looked up at the helmet then got an idea. Stopping abruptly she turned to face the enemy, grabbed the headpiece, then flung it like a disc knocking all three off their steeds. The weapon then ricocheted straight for Danny's head, which he ducked just in the nick of time as it lodged into a wooden post behind him. Blown away the young warrior gawked, "Whoah what a woman!"

The three regrouping they headed straight for the tight rope walker who was ready to help them out. As the escapees ran under him he tossed down his balancing pole to the two last men on horseback who caught it, looked at each other in confusion, then saw what it was meant for. Looking straight ahead they saw that they were running straight for the judge's booth. Seeing what was coming for him Damen gasped in shock and ducked just as the pole sliced through the booth, turning it into rubble. Fighting through the debris Phantom angrily shrugged off the cloth and watched as the trip was hoisted up onto the roof of another stall that held a few musicians who were playing a dramatic tune. As the threesome took their bows they grabbed a giant blue cloth, twisted it around themselves, and disappeared once again. The music building up it fanfared as one of the stilt walkers that helped lift them up pulled the sheet away to reveal nobody there. Infuriated the del facto leader hastily grabbed his hat and adjusted it on his head then whirled around and glared at Nyreena, who was watching the scene unfold from where she was standing. Seeing the gaze that was directed at her she looked away and pulled up the right sleeve on her arm that had ripped while she had been tied down. As he got onto his giant black steed the magistrate ordered the captain, "I want you to find them, Fenton. I want them found alive, arrested, and thrown in the dungeon. Fast."

Nodding in agreement Danny told his comrades, "Right away, sir. Men, seal of everything in a five-block radius starting from the cathedral. Find the gypsies and do not harm them when you arrest them!"

As the sentries began to follow their orders the justice of the peace rode over to where his ward was at and glowered at her with malice in hi glowing red eyes. Looking away a few times the bell ringer forced herself to face him and half-whispered, "Master, I am very sorry. I promise to never disobey you ever again."

Noticing the necklace the young woman's "father" took it in his hand, snapped the chain off of her neck, and growled, "For your sake, you had better not. Now, get up to the bell tower and stay there!"

Feeling a sting of fear course through her she jumped off the platform and ran straight for the church doors, the thunderstorm that was forming in the sky finally breaking pouring down the massive showers from above. Completely soaked the sheltered spirit stumbled through the entrance and shut the door behind her heart feeling like it was ripped out of her chest and was going to stay that way. Outside as the festival was being shut down an old man was walking around trying to find his way around the plaza. As he passed by Fenton he noticed that the elder look a little odd since the older gentleman looked right up at the young leader and saw a familiar red beret under the hood. Watching the figure head inside the church he had a pretty good idea where to find the targets in question as he climbed off Cujo and headed for the cathedral.

* * *

Oi, I'm telling you this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. After some thought I will rewrite this chapter to fit with the song and will put it up plus a poll to let you decide which chapter would be better. Well, there's no stopping me now I'm off to write chapters 3.2 and chapter 4 so I am out of here until next time!


End file.
